


Anakin's Baby Book

by pronker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan learns to cherish the moment, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anakin's Baby Book

Title: Anakin's Baby Book

Author: pronker

Era: Immediately post-The Phantom Menace

Disclaimer: I own neither Disney nor Lucasfilm, make no profit from this fanfiction set in Star Wars, and I am neither Walt nor George.

Summary: Obi-Wan cherishes the moment, at last.

A/N: This is dedicated to the site 'MasterapprenticeDOTorg,' whose wide-ranging tales often considered the Master/Padawan bond beginning at very tender ages, and even in infancy. Wondrous are the ways of the Force.

IOIOIOIOIO

"Standard new Padawan issue. Any complaints, bring it back. Next in line!"

Obi-Wan shuffled away from Quartermaster K'aki's half-door, arms stuffed with robes, boots, and a mysterious box stamped 'J. Temple All-N-One Padawan Kit.' Anakin had protested that he was  _a big boy now and did not need anyone to hold his hand while he got shots_  and so Obi-Wan was alone in the morning for the first time since Qui-Gon's pyre. Obi-Wan had watched his new Padawan march through the Healers' swinging doors, shrugged and then resolved to utilize his time efficiently, as Master Qui-Gon had taught. He had made his way to the Quartermaster and then homeward.

_Qui-Gon._

Obi-Wan sagged onto a meditation pad. Fifteen minutes later, fresh from the Force, he dumped the box's contents onto the floor in front of his crossed legs. Items spilled willy-nilly, Merit Beads rolled and lightsaber makings glittered. A plainly-bound book came to rest beside his right hand, along with an pot of ink and a balana thranta quill. A  _book?_  Only the most important data, the most  _lasting,_ was committed to actual paper. He opened to the preface.

**Jedi Temple All-Purpose Baby Book. For use by Masters only, for Padawans of any age. Some categories will apply to** _**you.** _

There was a dedication page.

**Whether you are bonded to an infant, a toddler, or a 'tween, you will record only the most** _**serious** _ **events in indelible ink. All** _**frivolous** _ **occurrences will enliven the rest of your memories. You will need them to sweeten the upcoming decade or two. May The Force Be With You.**

**If this is your first Padawan, you will call upon the Force more than ever before.**

There began a list with a series of check boxes, with space beside to add dates.

* * *

**First time Padawan kept you up** _**all** _ **night.**

* * *

**Write brief account of how you chose your Padawan. Attach additional sheets if necessary.**

* * *

**First argument over frequency of visits from Padawan's Grandmaster.**

* * *

**First time Padawan got lost:**

**At the beach.**

**At the Jedi Temple Annual Picnic and Open Temple Tour.**

**At the Coruscanti Fair, by the games of chance.**

**In Initiates' Hall.**

* * *

**First time Padawan said, "I hate you, Master."**

* * *

**First trip to the Healers', non-emergency.**

* * *

**First trip to the Healers', emergency.**

**Liters of blood needed for transfusion.**

**Time spent in coma:**

**Minutes.**

**Hours.**

**Days.**

* * *

**First dirty look at other Master when his ill-bred, poorly-trained Padawan snubs yours.**

* * *

**First midnight stumble over toys on floor.**

* * *

**First death to explain.**

* * *

**First time you both weep simultaneously.**

* * *

**First faceplant when Padawan darts in front of you:**

**Broken nose for Padawan.**

**Broken nose for you.**

* * *

**First crush that is sort of cute.**

* * *

**First loss of interest in crush:**

**Overnight.**

**In ten minutes.**

**When new crush is inappropriate performer in HoloNet series.**

* * *

**First time as pilot, when chipped paint on newly-issued:**

**Speeder.**

**Transport.**

_**Cruiser?** _

* * *

**First (and ONLY) time through The Talk.**

* * *

**Second time.**

* * *

**Third time, so your Padawan can clarify those pesky, final questions which you have.**

* * *

**First serious attachment.**

* * *

**Eighteenth recital of the Code in unison.**

* * *

**Thirty-ninth recital, one at a time.**

* * *

**Worst argument ever.**

* * *

**Longest cold shoulder given:**

**By Padawan, to you.**

**By you, to Padawan.**

* * *

**Happiest thaw.**

* * *

**First Sensing of equilibrium attained, more or less, sometimes.**

* * *

**Greatest pride in Padawan.**

* * *

**Personal best time to disperse pride into the Force.**

* * *

**Date of Knighting.**

* * *

Obi-Wan dipped the quill into the inkpot.

IOIOIOIOIO

The End.


End file.
